The Iron Spider
by MacGrath
Summary: With great power comes great responibility. Peter Parker had always beentold that growing up. But what if it's not his power? What if it just ended up in his hands. does it make the saying any less true?
1. Chapter 1

**The Iron-Spider**

**Chapter 1**

The rain was beating hard against the windows of the classroom. The erratic drumming of the water hitting glass an annoyance that could barely be tolerated by Peter Parker. It wasn't necessarily the noise that bothered him but the blinding flashes of light that had taken his parents from him only months earlier. He had been flying back from an extended vacation to Bermuda with them when their plane was suddenly struck by lightning. The plane had gone down. He and his best friend, Eddie Brock, had been among the few survivors of the crash. They had spent weeks in the hospital recovering from ruptured organs and broken bones but in all honesty Peter wished it could have been worse. He wished he had died in the crash with his parents and be free from all the grief and depression that he was now suffering. But he wasn't that lucky.

Peter put his head down on his desk and would have continued day dreaming if it weren't for the teacher walking up behind him and slamming a book on the desk.

"Mr. Parker, am I boring you?" She asked in that annoyingly high voice that reminded him of nails on a chalkboard.

"No Mrs. Spencer." He mumbled, not bothering to sit up.

Mrs. Spencer sneered at him and yanked his head up off the desk. "Then would it be too much to ask that you sit up straight and pay attention?" She growled.

Peter yanked his head from her grasp and stood up. "Yes it would. Would it be too much to ask that you shut up for ten seconds and leave me alone?"

Mrs. Spencer's face reddened in anger. "Mr. Parker! You-" She was cut off by the bell that signaled the end of the school day. Peter gathered his things and was out the door before she could continue her tirade and headed for the front doors of the school. "_Teacher" _He thought as he stepped out into the cold autumn air. He began to walk down the street when a familiar voice called after him. "Hey Parker!" Flash Thompson called as Peter stopped and turned around. It would only get worse if he ran. He pushed his glasses back up onto his nose as he watched the bully approach.

Flash approached with a smirk on his face until he realized it wasn't fear on Peter's face. It was annoyance. He grabbed Peter by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. "How was class, Parker?" He sneered at his supposed victim.

"Fine." Peter said in an annoyed tone. "How was yours? Did you learn your shapes yet or is that next week's lesson?"

Flash glared at Peter and threw him onto the ground before placing his foot on Peter's chest. "You're gonna pay for that." He snarled as he started to apply pressure to Peter's chest.

Peter gasped as the air rushed from his lungs and the pain began to set in. His breathing was slowly becoming more ragged and his vision began to blur. "Flash. Let go of me." He said weakly.

Flash began to realize that Peter was blacking out and lightened the pressure, which was a mistake. Peter grabbed Flash's foot and shoved it off of himself, This caused Flash to stumbled and fall to the ground. Peter stood up and took off running before flash could stand up and didn't stop until he had crossed the threshold of his house. He didn't bother to say hello to his aunt and uncle and just went up to his room. He sat down on his bed and attempted to catch his breath. It had been a bad idea to run all the way home. The injuries to his lungs that he had sustained from the crash had yet to fully heal and he wasn't supposed to engage in any sort of physical activity until they were. He saw the blackness begin to cloud his vision and he knew he was going to pass out. He laid down on the bed and let the darkness take him away from the world as unconsciousness overcame him.

**A/N: I know it's short and kind of rushed but I wanted to get the introduction out of the way because it's my least favorite part to write. I promise the next chapter will be longer and less rushed. Anyways please let me know if you think I should continue this. Try to leave some constructive criticism so I know what you guys think I need to improve on please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is so short. I'll make it up to you with an extra-long chapter next time. R&R and enjoy guys!**

The plane, twice as large as the planes used on September 11, crashed into the ground of central park at a speed unmatched by anything the large city had ever seen. The impact in itself had killed dozens of bystanders but the explosion that followed killed hundreds more. Among the wreckage were a few survivors, coughing and sputtering and screaming for help or in pain. But dead center in the middle laid a small, teenage boy. That boy was none other than Peter Parker. At first glance one would chalk him up as another casualty of the crash but only a few moments after the explosion he came to, coughing and crying out at the pain that surged through him violently.

Peter called out for help for what seemed like hours before a policeman lifted the hunk of broken metal off of his small form and pulled him to safety. He was immediately rushed to the nearest hospital and taken into surgery. Hours later he laid there in recovery, sobbing over the loss of his parents. He was so lost in his sorrow that he didn't notice the shadows that crawled closer and closer towards his broken body. They slowly crept up his bed and licked his arms with their cold tendrils. They slowly began to enclose him, trapping him in there depths. Peter struggled hard but it seemed the more he did the faster they encased him. Slowly, he submitted to the cold darkness and closed his eyes.

Peter gasped as he sat up quickly in his bead, cold sweat rolling down his forehead. He growled and slammed his fist against the wall as he realized he had experienced another nightmare and fell back against his pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again for the rest of the night. It had been like this ever since the crash. He would be startled out of another nightmare and try in vain to fall back into his restless sleep.

He stood up and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He pulled a glass from the cupboard before filling it with cold tap water. He gulped the water down and jumped as a boom of thunder rattled the windows, lightning following close behind. Peter had glanced out the window as the lightning flashed and frowned as he caught a glimpse of something, slinking down the empty road on all fours. He waited for another flash of lightning only to see that whatever had been there was gone.

Shrugging it off as his imagination Peter climbed the stairs to his bedroom and crawled back into bed. He laid there for close to an hour before sleep finally took him and thrust him into yet another painful nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was walking to school through the rain that had still not let up since yesterday. He was beginning to get annoyed by the constant splashes and sounds the droplets made as they crashed into the ground. He tried to ignore it by thinking about the field trip he was going on with his science class today. They were going to Stark Industries to see the new super soldier armor that was inspired by the Iron Man, Tony Stark. It was, of course, no secret that the man was the armored hero after all. He had announced it at a press conference after S.H.I.E.L.D had tried to cover it up. So of course Tony had decided to use his armor to help the innocent people in the middle east and other countries the united states were currently in. But this time everything was monitored closely by Stark. He didn't want this in the wrong hands.

Peter had gotten to school just as the bus that was taking them on the field trip was pulling out of the parking lot. He managed to stop it and thanked the bus driver before moving towards the back of the bus. Flash had other ideas though. He tripped Peter as he was passing the football players seat and went crashing down onto the floor of the bus. As everyone burst into uproarious laughter and Peter struggled to stand up again a hand appeared in front of him, ready to help him up. He took the hand and stood up only for his jaw to drop at who the hand was attached to. It was the resident red head, Mary Jane Watson. She was undoubtedly the most popular girl in school and rarely payed attention to people of the lower class. Not because she didn't like them, she was known for being friendly to everyone. She just never really talked to anyone outside of her circle.

Peter had stared at her for far longer than was appropriate and didn't even realize she was calling out to him

"Huh? What did you say?" Peter asked, breaking out of his trance.

"I said are you okay?" Mary Jane said with a small laugh.

Peter blushed slightly as he replied, "Uh…Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for the hand."

"No problem. I'm Mary Jane. What's your name?"

"P-Peter. Peter Parker." Peter said, cursing himself for stammering.

"Well Peter, you better find a seat or someone else is going to get you."

Peter nodded and took a seat at the back of the bus and looked out the window, only to be surprised again as Mary Jane sat down next to him.

Mary Jane laughed at the confused look on his face and said, "What?"

Peter blinked. "Um…You're sitting next to me."

Mary Jane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. So?"

Peter shook his head and looked out the window. "Nothing."

The rest of the ride was spent with Peter staring out the window, secretly enjoying the closeness of himself and Mary Jane. When the bus pulled up outside of Stark Industries he stood up with Mary Jane and filed out of the bus, excited to see the different exhibits set up for them.


End file.
